Hikawa Maria
is Iona's older sister. She was first mentioned in episode 18, but seen in episode 21. Her alter ego is Cure Tender (キュアテンダー Kyua Tendā). Personality She is a kind and friendly girl. She is also brave and always wants to protect everyone. She gives people encouragement and she is admired by many of them. Glasan told that she is the number one Pretty Cure and she has a strong heart. History Becoming a Pretty Cure and Serving Queen Mirage A long time ago, she protected Miyo from a Saiark attack, which had inspired her to create the show Pretty Cure Weekly. One night, she battled against Phantom, with young Iona watching them. When he attacked Iona, Tender stepped in to take the hit and protect her. Before she was sealed in a mirror, she gave Iona her PreChanMirror. Phantom did not know that Iona was Tender's sister until he picked up her PreChanMirror after defeating her. He added that Tender's kindness led to her downfall. In episode 37, it was revealed that Cure Tender was freed, though she had been brainwashed by Queen Mirage. She appears before the Cures by freeing Oresky, who was about to become purified by the Happiness Big Bang attack. Once she steps out of the ensuing cloud of smoke, all of the Cures, Cure Fortune in particular, were very shocked. In the Pretty Cure Graveyard, Mirage freed Maria and controlled her, giving her dark powers. During the next episode, she battled against the Cures, easily beating them, even managing to overcome their Innocent Forms. All the while, Cure Fortune kept trying to get to her, but failed most of the time, as she was too deep under Mirage's influence. Every time her control over Tender would slip, Mirage would strengthen it. Just as Tender is about to kill her sister, she stops as she sees a vision of Iona in place of Fortune, which breaks the control temporarily. Mirage then brainwashes her once more, much to Fortune's devastation. However, those feelings awakened the Shining Make Dresser and allowed the Cures to use Innocent Purification to finally free Tender from Mirage's control completely. Appearance Not much is known about her actual appearance, but as a civilian, Maria has long black hair and white skin. As Cure Tender, she has indigo hair in a loose ponytail and also has a hairpiece with a golden heart similar to Cure Fortune's. Her uniform is similar to the other Cures, with a black vest with white cloth lining it and a purple collar. Her sleeves are loose and her warmers are almost reaching her sleeves. She wears a light purple pencil skirt and white boots with gold designs. The bows on her chest and back look like butterfly wings. While under the influence of Queen Mirage, her outfit gets slight modifications. Most of the white parts of her outfit are now black, and the heart on her hair accessory has turned into a circle. Her front bow is now darker and she has elaborate butterfly-like wings on her back. Her hair retains the same style, but her eyes are red and her personality is darker. Relationships *[[Hikawa Iona|'Hikawa Iona']]: Her younger sister. When she went missing, Iona began to grieve as she wants to defeat Phantom to avenge her. Maria proved to be protective of her as she took an attack from Phantom intended for Iona. Iona also said that Maria was very powerful and popular with a strong heart. * [[Glasan|'Glasan']]: 'Not much is known about their relationship. But Glasan seems to know and even understand her. Also, she admires Cure Tender a lot. Glasan is possibly her old partner. * 'Phantom: '''Phantom has defeated her and trapped her into a mirror. He said that among the Cures he had faced, she is the strongest. Cure Tender '''Cure Tender (キュアテンダー Kyua Tendā) is Maria's alter ego. As Glasan and Iona described, she is powerful and has a strong heart. She had used her PreChanMirror to transform, which was later taken by Iona. In episode 37, she was turned into Dark Tender by Queen Mirage. She was completely different from her true self. She was very loyal to Queen Mirage and also very powerful, even stronger than Phantom, as she broke up Happiness Big Bang with ease. Etymology : Hi (氷) means "Ice" and kawa (川) means "River". Together, Hikawa (氷川) is "glacier". has many translations. In Latin it can mean "wished for child" or "star of the sea". Despite the name's non-Japanese origin, it has decent popularity as a girl's name in Japan. Trivia *She shares her first name with Hojo Maria. *She is the second relative of a main Cure in a series to be also a Cure, preceded by Hanasaki Kaoruko. *Her Cure form is actually given to Cure Fortune, despite her giving her PreChanMirror to her. *Cure Tender does not have a LovePreBrace, yet Fortune did when she had her powers, before they were taken by Phantom. *In episode 22, Iona took her device after being defeated by Phantom as seen in the flashback. *Tender is defined by her gentleness, concern and sympathy. In Episode 22, Phantom reveals Cure Tender's downfall was of her kindness trying to protect Iona from his attack. *It is also seen that she has a different theme color when she was seen in the mirror and she was on her Cure form. * She is the first Pretty Cure (who was on a good side at the beginning) to be turned into a Dark Pretty Cure. * In her evil form, her outfit shares some similarities to Unlovely. * Maria is the same height as Iona. It is, however, unknown if they are twins. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Minor characters